Just Maybe
by Gao Eclipse
Summary: This is a story that i will update regularly. This is about a young experiment of Orochimaru's that escaped to the village hidden in the leaves and befriends Naruto. Both of their lives drastically improve because of this. No yaoi for you, YAYAnime
1. The start

Just Maybe - Prologue

Every time I look at the horrible memories of the times that the ones who have crossed me time and time again have fought me, I wonder if it's really worth it to actually have a smile on my face once again as I bask in the feeling of understanding the world again. No matter how strange the story is, every one must have a beginning. I SUPPOSE that I should start there, but I would honestly prefer that I tell you these things as they happen. It isn't a very good idea for a story, especially an unfinished story that could go any and every which way like this one, but it'll have to do for now. I'm now running through a forest for my life while tripping over underbrush and rocks that were torn up by something that rampaged by earlier, maybe something like a bull? As I run, I look around for signs of anything that might possibly have caused the massive uprooting of brush and flora. I run by an unnaturally large carcass of what I suppose was once a bull. It had horns. That's all that I need to know that it was a bull. Oh, great, "that thing" is catching up to me.

"That thing" is actually a gargantuan, cycloptic, titanic, just massively HUGE thing. It was once a regular human, but the scientists kept modifying and modifying even though they were advised against doing these things. They were stupid. They shouldn't have been messing about with human DNA, or any DNA at all. Maybe if they hadn't given me the stupid last injection for it, it wouldn't be trying to kill me! It doesn't really help that I stabbed out one of its eyes. I turn around and run straight at it, hoping that it ha maintained some of its stupidity and that it's still not being logical. I run straight at it, feeling myself move faster than a normal human would achieve at their peak. I brace myself for impact, but at the last second, I dive for the wide space between its legs, once again hoping that it wasn't as smart as the people who built it were. Actually, I think that it IS smarter than the people who built it.

For what it's worth, just because I'm now sliding down a hill, I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I don't know who my parents were. I'm about 14 years old. I have nothing else to tell you now, I'll tell you later. "Why didn't they make one of those 'you are here' directories," is what I mutter to myself as I run by the same dead bull that I pointed out to myself earlier. I am now dodging a hand swipe from Gigantor, and retaliate with a claw swipe of my own. He roars in pain as my jagged claws rake across his face, and I jump off right before he punches himself in his face and falls over from the force of his own punch. I laugh as he rolls around in the dirt, clutching his face, with a few of his teeth falling out. He looks up and glares at me as if it is MY fault that he is stupid enough to try to hit me if I'm standing on his face. It wasn't my fault. It was his for trying to hit me while I was standing on his face. Numbskull.

He charges at me, almost like that bull would have done if it were still alive at the moment. Oh, duh! I just gots an idea! I run at my max. speed for the carcass. Once I arrive there, I tear off its skull then fit it over my own. I then tear off one of its foreleg bones and charge straight at the spot where I saw him last. Upon arrival, I discover that there wasn't anything there anymore. I wanted to hit it. Really hard. REALLY HARD. I then run around in circles, happy that it was finally gone, failing to notice that it was just up in the trees, somewhat defying gravity with its massive bulk. I can still feel the air itself shifting out of the way of its supreme weight. If there was any time that I liked my dense bones, it was right then. I was thinking about how I had survived being underneath all that. The skull that I was wearing took most of the strain, anyways. With that, the skull broke and separated into quite a few pieces.

The next thing that I remember would be me being at the edge of a cliff, laying on my back and staring at the sky. My mind was everywhere and moving every which way. My thoughts were everywhere from a 60's cartoon to thoughts of 30 years into the future to how to make a sword out of my own bones. I stopped at the thought of a bone sword. Sounds cool, dunnit? I slowly stand up and think about my new standing with the world. Apparently, I'm a dangerous escaped experiment that will try to kill every human that I see. They also say that I'm just a punk and that I'm afraid of them, and that's why I try to kill them. They also gave all people permission to kill me if necessary. This is an optimal time to tell you who I am. My name? I don't have a name. I was never given a name. I named myself. Gao. Gao Okami. That's my name. I'm so creative, ain't I? I'm still 14 years old. I'm almost 5' 10" Key word: Almost. They, the scientists, assumed that I would not survive if they gave me an injection of good ol' _Lupus Canis._ They thought that a mere baby would be unable to contain and naturally utilize the genes. They were stupid. A kid could have guessed that the reason why the fully-grown test subjects kept dying was because they were too developed. I grew up with these genes. They got nothing on me.


	2. The sound of silence

**Chapter 2**

**3****rd**** person**

**This is my second story, and it's gonna eat you all if you don't review. As long as someone looks at my story, I'll be happy, it'll be happy, and you'll be happy because it won't be trying to eat you.**

**Has anyone played 3D pinball space cadet? The game is so awesome, that I got 14,995,500 points. Beat my score. I dare you. (I kinda forgot this in the last chapter)**

**Written by Gao Okami**

**Started on the day of November 28, 2010**

**This is my second (Technically third) story that I have written. I will work very hard to deliver what I have promised you, in which Naruto is actually acting like a ninja.**

**There will be no God! Naruto. He will actually struggle every now and again, because it's good to suffer now and again.**

**I don't think that there will be a harem. If enough people push for it, then I'll try.**

**I'm not sure about a pairing, but I will try to the best of my ability to do one.**

**Flamers, I am a pyrotechnician and a pyromaniac, so please flame me. I will enjoy flaming you back.**

**I will apologize in advance for this chapter being so short by making up for it by using an original idea. Naruto actually acts like a ninja. Masashi Kishimoto failed in this aspect, and I will do the best that I can to fulfill that which I have promised to you all, my readers. Not once have the characters acted ninja-like. I act more ninja than them on a regular basis. The sheer concept of saying that it is a manga about ninja and making it look like Dragon Ball Z is completely idiotic. I'm sorry, Kishi, but I gave up on you when you killed Hinata and most of Konoha and then brought them back to life. Only Dragon Ball Z is allowed to that and make it look good. GIVE UP ON MAKING YOUR MANGA LOOK LIKE DRAGON BALL Z! YOU SAID NINJA, SO WE SAT DOWN AND LISTENED! AT LEAST DRAGON BALL Z WAS ORIGINAL! YOU'RE JUST BEING A PUNK-ASS COPYCAT! IS YOUR NAME KAKASHI? NO, IT IS NOT! I DON'T CARE IF Akira Toriyama IS YOUR GOD! IT'S STILL IDIOTIC! COME UP WITH SOMETHING ORIGINAL!**

**Let the chapter begin!**

**I've always wanted to do that for a real story.**

**Wait, I think that I forgot something. Oh, right, the disclaimers. I don't own Naruto, but since Kishi wouldn't use this, I guess it's mine. I am referring to the idea of Naruto actually being even remotely ninja-like.**

**Where was I?**

**Oh, yeah, right!**

**Let the chapter begin!**

There was a trade that was quite common and growing in number in the realm of the Elemental Countries. In fact, it had grown so much that it was considered to be the fad, the know-how job. There were the usual two groups, the ones that did nothing but try to fit in with the 'in crowd', the groups that did nothing but seek the fall, death of, and replacement of, the 'in crowd'. There was a third group, however, the group that just didn't care about what was 'in' or 'out', but just carried out their work diligently and professionally. The capabilities of a human are only limited to what they are willing to try. As they say, 'don't knock it till you try it'. This person would belong to that third group of people. This person's name will be divulged later, however.

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato, Hi, no Kuni, there was a secret. It wasn't really a secret, because if you were older than the age of twelve you knew about it. The secret was contained within one six year old little boy by the name of Naruto, who was completely unaware of the secrets that he actually held, and thus unaware of the reason that all of the villagers treated him so poorly. He was always a smiling ball of sunshine, even after dirty looks and bad prices the villagers gave him turned into violence. On one particular day, things got bad enough to the point that they nearly killed him. They had been chasing him down for several hours now, until a separate crowd of villagers was blocking the path. Cries of "Kill the demon" and "Finish what the Yondaime started" rang through the air as all of the villagers converged upon the small child. One drunken villager in particular, however, decided that he should be the one to finish it all with his beer bottle. His hand was grabbed and broken by a woman with black skin, black boots, black pants, a black shirt, what looked like a black chunin vest, a black scarf, some skull earrings, some dog tags, with a stick of dango in her other hand. She said to Naruto, "Hey, be careful kid, people will attack you for no reason just because they are afraid of you." and the whole time she was massacring the whole group she was using nothing but her hands and the villagers themselves. Naruto was in awe of the fact that a person, a stranger even, would simply defend him without a reason. The final person, a chunin, thought that it was time to take things up a notch. Going through fast hand seals, he shouted, "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" A slicing gust of air blasted from his palm at Naruto, expecting the girl to not be fast enough. Upon cutting the target, however, it burst into a cloud of smoke. He turned back to the girl to see that she was standing in front of him and smiling. "Mission, help innocent child. Mission: Complete." The girl also burst into smoke with a smile on her face, and her words in the wind. The man then collapsed due to blood loss from wounds he didn't know that he had.

In the Hokage tower, there was a problem. There were a large number of people that were dead in the middle of the streets, and their Jinchuriki was missing. Either they had a young Jinchuriki out on the loose and on a massacre, or they had a special someone that wanted to steal their Jinchuriki.

**E…N…D… and we're at a full stop now. Yay! :3 I just finished my second chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I got caught up in my first year of high school. …I have wanted to say this for so long… Please read and review! Gaoooooooooo!**


End file.
